


why were we fighting the whole time?

by Thatbookishgirl



Series: Rare-Pair Parade [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Banshee Lydia Martin, Boys Kissing, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jackson has a daughter, Jealousy, Kid Fic, M/M, Making Out, Minor Violence, Naked Cuddling, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Slow Burn, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Has Nightmares, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: Jackson comes back to Beacon Hills after things fall apart in London. Derek welcomes him back into the pack, but no one was expecting him to have a daughter in tow. Their presence throws some people off, Stiles being one of them. How will they learn how to navigate their tricky friendship after so much has changed?





	1. Chapter 1

Jackson had left when they were in their junior year of high school. Off to London, his parent’s solution to work through everything after all the incidents with the kanima. It had been about 6 years now. So much had changed since he left. Peter went from being alive to dead to alive again and no longer evil. Allison and Scott were still as strong as ever, with the addition of Isaac into their relationship. Derek was still the alpha along with Scott. They co-lead everyone in a very unconventional manner. Stiles became their emissary while Lydia was their resident banshee, who was not so secretly shacking up with Peter. Stiles and Derek worked for Beacon Hills PD, both deputies. Scott was almost done with school to become a vet, Allison worked for her dad. Erica and Boyd ran a bar downtown that Isaac worked for and Lydia was their accountant. But she also spent a lot of her time researching for Berkley from her base in Beacon Hills. Danny ran the IT department for some larger company that had recently moved into the area. Things had calmed down, more or less. They only had the occasional supernatural conflict these days. So, when Jackson reappeared in Beacon Hills with a daughter in toe, no one was prepared.

 

 

                “I was hoping I could come back into the pack. Things in London unraveled and I couldn’t stay there anymore. Not with her,” Jackson had the girl’s hand in his. She stood stock still next to him, staring curiously at her dad’s old pack.

                “I don’t see why not,” Scott smiled.

                “What fell apart in the old pack, exactly?” Derek pressed.

                “The alpha, Gregory, was starting to get overbearing. He told me that he wanted to take over raising Emmy. Said I wasn’t up to snuff and that it was bad enough I ‘chased her mom off’,” he made air quotes and sneered. When he arrived, Jackson explained to Lydia first, what happened to Emmy’s mother. Her and Jackson weren’t very serious when she got pregnant. Jackson was apprehensive, but promised to help in any way possible. What he didn’t expect was her desire to give their daughter up for adoption. Jackson was adamantly opposed to that right away. He wanted to raise her and love her, unlike his biological parents had done. So, she gave him an ultimatum, her or their daughter. Jackson chose Emmy and never looked back. She terminated her parental rights and Jackson became her sole guardian.

                “Are you serious?” Stiles gaped.

                “Yes. She’s a werewolf too and I guess I’m not instilling enough wolfy wisdom,” he sighed and picked Emmy up, perching her on his hip. She was clearly Jackson’s daughter, light hair with bright, blue eyes. She had some freckles, but she resonated Jackson through and through.

                “We’d be happy to have you. Have you found a place to stay?” Allison asked.

                “We’re in a hotel right now. I’m going to try and find an apartment after I land a job. I wanted to keep with my old job, but the nearest station with any openings is in San Francisco,” he answered. Jackson had been aa paramedic in London. He had enough money that he didn’t need to work, ever, but he liked to keep busy and did want to set a good example for his daughter.

                “We can move people around in the pack house,” Erica piped.

                “You don’t need to shuffle anyone, we’ll be fine,” Jackson held up his hand.

                “Why don’t you stay with Stiles? There’s 2 spare rooms in his house,” Lydia began. The sheriff had moved in with Melissa after they got serious and left the house to Stiles.

                “Yea. That sounds perfect,” Stiles said through gritted teeth while shooting a quick glare Lydia’s way. Jackson gave a tight-lipped smile and tried not to bristle at the suggestion. He looked to Emmy and asked her what she wanted – in French.

                “Are you speaking to her in French right now?!” Stiles balked.

                “Of course I am,” Jackson smirked, “My 5-year-old is more cultured than you are.” He continued to speak to her and she replied softly. She squirmed to get out of her father’s arms and marched right over to Stiles. She peered up at him through wide eyes and crooked her finger, signaling for him to crouch at her level. He did until they were eye-level and she gave him another once over. Then she quickly sniffed him and gave a very toothy smile.

                “He smells like cookies,” she announced, earning a chuckle from nearly everyone.

                “She has an extremely sensitive sense of smell. Sometimes it gives her bad headaches. So, I let her choose where we go most of the time. I’d rather she was comfortable. Our old alpha wanted to ‘train her’ to be better with it,” Jackson shrugged.

                “Derek was the same way when he was younger,” Peter injected, “She will learn to hone it better or she will just grow out of it.”

                “You smell like burning,” Emmy wrinkled her nose.

                “Emmy!” Jackson hissed, he tried to instill more politeness than he ever had.

                “That’s because Mr. Smells-like-cookies set me on fire once,” Peter droned.

                “Hey, you gotta give her context for that,” Stiles squeaked, “Plus, I am not the only one to ever put you in very burn-y situations.”

                “We can explain that very complex history when she’s older,” Jackson snapped.

                “Daddy, can we get food. I’m hungry,” she pouted and tugged on Jackson’s arm.

                “Sure thing, sweetheart,” Jackson calmed, “What do you want?” She looked thoughtful for a moment before saying; “I want what we had last night.”

                “Again? We’ve had that almost 3 nights in a row. You don’t want something else? You need more variety in your diet aside from potato pancakes and roasted chicken,” Jackson tucked her hair behind her ear. Her sensitive sense of smell extended to other areas. Food was another tricky arena for her. After she was born and her mother left and she became extremely temperamental around feeding, Jackson thinks a lot of it has to do with her having been fed by her mother once, bonding just the tiniest bit, and then leaving abruptly. Jackson was able to find a wet-nurse who was also a werewolf who got her through the first 8 months, and it helped a great deal. However, meals were battles from that point out.

                “You like potato pancakes?” Stiles asked.

                “The only thing she really likes. Her stomach is as sensitive as her nose,” Jackson flicked the tip of her nose and she giggled outright, “I have a very short list of the things she will eat. I try to introduce other things.”

                “Here’s an idea. You go get all your things from the hotel and come to mine and settle in. I’ll make dinner that I promise she will like,” Stiles suggested.

                “I’m sorry. You think you can feed her when half the time I can’t?” Jackson sneered.

                “I’m sure you don’t remember, but my dad has a bad heart and very poor eating habits. So, I made most of our meals. Which meant being very clever, if you get what I am implying,” Stiles pressed. Jackson _did_ remember. He overheard all sorts of arguments as Stiles forced his dad to eat salads instead of steak and talking with Allison about to better sneak him vegetables. Stiles couldn’t possibly fail worse than Jackson had.

                “Fine. We’ll check out and be over in a few hours,” he relented.

                “Am I going to get my own room?” Emmy perked.

                “Yep. Your very own bedroom and bathroom,” Stiles smiled.

                “Let’s go! The hotel stopped being fun and it smells bad,” Emmy tugged even harder on Jackson’s sleeve.

                “Perfect. Tomorrow, I can take this cutie out for a girl’s day while you sort out everything else,” Lydia tilted her head.  

                “You’re going to have a girls day without me?” Stiles pouted.

                “Duh. Me and Allison can take her to all our favorite spots. That sound good, sweetie?” Lydia grinned. Emmy made a confused face and looked to her dad.

                “There weren’t a lot women in our old pack. And the ones we did have didn’t spend much time with her. I was…at the bottom of the totem pole. I left for a reason,” Jackson revealed. Derek looked pensive at that.

                “He doesn’t sound like a very good alpha,” Derek stated.

                “He wasn’t,” Jackson bit the inside of his cheek, “Let’s go, Emmy. Time to move out of the hotel.” Jackson left with his daughter and Stiles started making a mental list of what he needed to do. Scott was bouncing on his heels and Peter looked ready to hit him.

                “Why are you so excited about this?” Peter made a face.

                “I can’t be excited? Jackson is back and he has a kid. This is huge,” the co-alpha beamed.

                “You hated Jackson,” Danny cocked his head.

                “I think he’s more excited about the kid,” Stiles smirked. Scott was, for the lack of a better word, in full dad-mode. Allison, Isaac, and himself had decided to wade into unsafe sex territory with the intention of having a baby. Stiles wasn’t an idiot.

                “Fatherhood looks good on him,” Lydia hummed. Peter shot her a look and Lydia pretended not to notice. Lydia stopped having romantic feelings for Jackson a very long time ago, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to tease Peter. It usually worked out in her favor.

                “It is…weird,” Stiles furrowed his brow.

                “Well, pack is getting bigger,” Derek sighed.

                “I’m gonna go get the house ready. I’ll see you all later. Pack meeting tomorrow night?” Stiles asked before making his leave.

                “Yea. The full moon is in 2 weeks and we need to prepare Jackson and his daughter. Kira will be back before then too, with Cora,” Derek finished.

                “Sweet. I need to go clean so I don’t give Emmy a million migraines,” Stiles waved. The rest of the pack said their goodbyes and Stiles climbed into his jeep. Stiles wasn’t entirely in board with taking in Jackson and his daughter, but he couldn’t very well let them stay in a hotel. He might have still harbored some unkind feelings towards the man, but his daughter didn’t deserve uncomfortable conditions. Besides, his house was empty space. He had a very brief live-in boyfriend…but that ended badly and he threw him out. Stiles might welcome someone else being in the house, even if that person was Jackson.

                He cleaned the house in a flurry, using unscented supplies and airing out the entire house. He vacuumed and dusted the extra rooms before mopping the rest of the house. By the time that was done he took a long shower and made himself as presentable as he could. By the time all of that was done it was pushing 5pm and he needed to get dinner started. He knew tricking Emmy into eating veggies would be easier than tricking his dad, so he was going to lean into it and copied his mom. He decided to make small perogies stuffed with sweet potatoes and kale and a side of chicken schnitzel breaded with walnuts and breadcrumbs. For dessert, he would make mint chocolate chip “milkshakes” which were really just frozen bananas, spinach, mint, chocolate chips, yogurt, and coconut milk. He was going to make sure she got veggies in somewhere. By the time it was 6:30, Jackson and Emmy were knocking on the door.

                “You seriously still drive that jeep?” Jackson asked as soon as the door opened.

                “Hello to you too, welcome to my home,” Stiles rolled his eyes, “And yes. Roscoe is still going strong.”

                “Does it run on magic? Christ,” Jackson stepped past Stiles into the house with Emmy right on his heels.

                “It does, for your information,” Stiles wiggled his fingers.

                “Seriously?” he gaped.

                “Seriously,” he just smirked, “So, does the little lady want to see her room?”

                “Yea!” she beamed and followed Stiles up the stairs. Stiles had to train his face not make a face at the Prada bag she was carrying or Gucci jacket she had on either. Jackson, through and through. He opened the first door beyond the steps and Emmy bound in. There was a single bed located under the window, a vanity to the side and a dresser with a small bookshelf. Her bathroom was across the hall. She put her bag on the bed and opened the closet before giving everything an examined gaze.

                “It doesn’t smell like anything,” she made a content sound and Jackson gave a warm smile, something Stiles hadn’t seen before.

                “Now, your dad will be down here,” Stiles walked them down to the very end of the hall, opening his dad’s old bedroom. It was a full-sized bed, 2 dressers, a desk by the window, its own bathroom with a walk-in closet. Jackson stepped in and looked around before turning back to Stiles.

                “This is the master bedroom. Why did you give this to me?” he frowned.

                “Well, after my dad moved out I didn’t really want to use it. After my mom died I didn’t really go in there anyway. I don’t need that much space. Plus, lets not pretend like you don’t want the master bedroom anyway,” he shrugged.

                “I – I appreciate it, Stilinski,” he set down his things and bowed his head.

                “Can we have dinner now?” Emmy asked form the hallway.

                “Of course. I made something delicious,” he replied. Emmy raced down the stairs with the 2 men following.

                “I look forward to seeing you fail to feed my daughter,” Jackson gave him a light shove.

                “Be prepared to eat your words. And the dinner I made,” Stiles shot back.

                In the kitchen Emmy and Jackson sat at the table while Stiles made the plates. The portions were small but plated well, he shaved some parmesan cheese over the top and set them in front of the pair. Jackson didn’t seem phased by it and took a bit of the perogies first and smirked a bit. Stiles internally raised his fist at that. Emmy, however, was skeptical.

                “What is it?” she quirked.

                “These are perogies. It’s like taking a potato pancake and putting them inside a ravioli. It’s my grandma’s recipe. I promise that you’ll like them. Plus, if you eat them all, I made dessert too,” he leaned forward to watch her. She poked one with her fork and sniffed it tentatively.

                “It’s good, bug. I promise,” Jackson nodded. She popped one in her mouth and chewed slowly. After swallowing she smiled and ate another one. She ended up devouring the entire plate and Stiles practically preened at how right he was. He gave Jackson a shit-eating grin as he continued to eat his own. The beta at least looked thankful. Stiles pulled out his phone and shot Jackson a quick message as the wolf had his own phone out taking a picture of his daughter for his Instagram, which Stiles was definitely going to go through later.

**_Stiles_ ** _: I win. I win. I win. Those perogies are stuffed with veggies._

**_Jackson_ ** _: you lucked out._

                Stile snorted and

                “Dessert?” Emmy smiled wide and looked to her dad.

                “I guess,” he looked put upon before winking at her. That, for some reason, made Stiles feel warm all over. He plopped the shake in front of her and she immediately started drinking it. Jackson watched with a smile and took another picture. The rest of the evening was smooth after that. Emmy finished her dessert and let Jackson give her a bath before bed. He tucked her in and Stiles tried not to swoon over how adorable the entire display was. Soon enough, she was asleep in bed and Jackson stood awkwardly in Stiles’ kitchen.

                “I don’t really know how to thank you,” Jackson breathed out as Stiles handed him a beer, the kind brewed with wolfsbane.

                “You can pay for the extra groceries,” Stiles laughed, “Your kid is going to be eating healthier than I usually do. You do know that shake was all fruit and veggies, no added sugar to be found.”

                “I still can’t believe she ate it,” he laughed, “She has been impossible.”

                “It happens, man. Just let me keep using all my best tricks,” he snickered and drank form his own bottle.

                “I just – it’s been really rough. I sort of feel like shit about it. It has been…really hard,” Jackson finally spoke. It had been hard. He was struggling to appear having it all put together. He just wanted what was best for her, and that wasn’t London.

                “Dude. I was raised by a single dad. You don’t need to pretend with me. I know it’s hard. I mean, fuck, you’ve been doing a really good job so far. She’s precocious and clearly well cared for. Just relax,” he soothed.

                “Yea. It’ll be nice to have a pack that helps. You won’t believe how hard it was in Gregory’s pack. He wouldn’t even let me hire a babysitter without going through him first. I haven’t been laid since I was with her mom,” Jackson groaned.

                “Jesus Christ,” Stiles spat, “This weekend you need to go out and get some. Fuck.” Jackson just gave him a hard look before sighing.

                “I just want to focus on getting settled first. I need a job before I go crazy,” he added.

                “Well, why don’t you just become a medic here?” Stiles asked.

                “I need to get into a training program first. Though, American standards aren’t as high as England’s. Besides, I already asked around here,” he reminded him.

                “And you didn’t think to ask me or Derek if the station needed a safety officer or on-hand medic? Because we totally do,” he gave.

                “Really?” he cocked a brow.

                “Yep. Just come in this week when me, Derek, or my dad is working and we can start the process. I will use all the nepotism to get you the job,” Stiles laughed.

                “I can’t have you doing everything for me,” he put down his bottle, empty now.

                “Just let the pack help you, Jacks,” he frowned.

                “Fine. But I will pay you back,” he relented.

                “You can afford it,” he joked and tossed both their empty bottles in the recycling bin. Jackson just laughed at him and said goodnight. Stiles went to his own bed and just laughed at the situation he was now in. Jackson fucking Whittemore was living in his house with his daughter. This was weirder than werewolves existing and Stiles being able to perform magic. He was lying in bed and found Jackson on Instagram and decided to scroll through and see what Jackson was like between the years they had last seen one another.

                When Stiles looked over the pictures of Jackson with baby Emmy? He was done. _If I had ovaries I would be ovulating so much right now_ , he thought to himself. Jumping off that train of thought, he went to sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson just needs a hug, guys.

It had been a month of living together and it had been smoother than Stiles could have ever anticipated. Jackson did get a job at the station as an on-hand medic for certain calls and they even worked out a schedule to where either Jackson or Stiles was home to watch Emmy. And Lydia took over if they both had to work. Peter even got heavily involved with helping watch Emmy, even signing her up for ballet, despite Jackson’s initial protests. Turned out that Emmy loved every second of it, and her werewolf abilities made her heads above the rest of the class. Lydia used it as an excuse to buy her every ballerina-esque dress she saw. Emmy trashed most of them when she ran through the woods. At least one got covered in mud after she wore it to go with Allison to practice using a bow. 

                Jackson had been in a better mood too, far more relaxed than he had been in years. He even let Danny drag him out to a club on his night off. It was Stiles’ night off too and he had plans, but Emmy was more than happy to spend the night with Allison and Isaac. Apparently, Isaac made the best cookies. So Jackson was standing in a dark club, with Danny, feeling out of place.

                “I’m a bit out of practice, Danny,” Jackson tensed.

                “I’m sorry. What was that? Was that the egotistical and smug bastard from high school who knew he could get anybody? Or was that a bashful stranger who hasn’t had sex in 6 years?” Danny teased. Jackson growled quietly and scanned the crowd. It wasn’t that he didn’t know how good-looking he was, because he was still very much aware of that. It had just been a long time and things did not go well before.

                “Besides, you can hit on men and women now that you’ve stopped being in denial about being bisexual,” Danny added.

                “And take them back to the house I share with Stilinski?” Jackson snorted.

                “I guess you might have to compete with him then,” Danny pointed to the other side of the bar where Jackson saw Stiles talking with a man wearing a charcoal shirt and black tie. The man had one hand on Stiles’ hip and he was looking him over like he was a meal. Stiles grabbed a hold of the man’s tie and tugged him forward until their mouths connected. Stiles was fierce, the man was taken aback and got with the program quickly. They moved together quickly and Jackson felt his face heat up.

                “When – what?” Jackson stared.

                “He realized he batted for both teams in college,” Danny chuckled. Stiles and the mystery man continued to kiss and it looked like Stiles was ready to strip the man right there by the bar, before he grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the bathroom, “I guess he’s just going to blow the guy in the bathroom instead of taking him home.”

                “I literally have no idea how to feel about that,” Jackson scowled.

                “Just let him have his fun,” Danny sighed and looked onto the dance floor, “After his last break up he didn’t date for a while. In fact, I had to drag him out of the house after a month of his moping and listening to ‘It Ain’t Me’ by Selena Gomez on repeat for over a week.”

                “Well, bad break-ups can definitely throw a wrench in things,” Jackson stilled himself and tried not think about what Stiles was doing in the bathroom, “I’m gonna go home, man. I’m not feeling this.”

                “You sure?” he checked.

                “Yea. I just want to get out of here. Too loud, too many smells, all that,” Jackson put on his jacket. Danny just shook his head, wishing his friend would try a little harder, but accepting it. Jackson climbed into his car and went back to the house. It was quiet. Dark. And the smells of Emmy and Stiles were everywhere. It was 10pm and Emmy was going to sleep at Lydia’s. He sat on the living room couch and wondered what he was going to do with himself. The night before he came home from work to find Stiles asleep on the couch with Emmy passed out on his chest. They were curled up under a blanket with _Spiderman_  playing quietly on the television. Jackson bit back a laugh and took a picture of the two looking sickeningly domestic. In fact, it made his wolf purr, if wolves could purr. Either way, it seemed to love the sight.

                He grabbed the playstation controller that was sitting on the coffee table and fired up the system. Stiles had been watching _Sense8_ , apparently, as it was still queued up. Jackson scrubbed his hand over his face and let his head fall back onto the sofa. After watching the first episode he heard feet scuffling on the walkway up to the house. Stiles threw the door open and happily stumbled into the living room. Jackson made a face at the smells that flooded in with him.

                “You reek of jizz,” Jackson complained, “And alcohol.”

                “That means I had a good night,” he winked and flung himself onto the couch.

                “I saw you, ya know. At the club,” Jackson informed.

                “Why didn’t you come say ‘hello’,” he giggled.

                “You were a bit pre-occupied with another man’s tongue at the time,” he grinned.

                “Mmmm, yea. Devon. Damon? Whatever. Threw his number away,” Stiles sighed and let his body fall against Jackson’s on the couch.

                “Not quite up to par?” he sought.

                “Nope. I was not really on board with what he was into,” he cocked his head and looked at Jackson thoughtfully, “What were you doing at a gay club?”

                “I happen to swing both ways,” Jackson managed to divulge.

                “Well, that’s a surprise,” he smirked in reply, letting his head rest on Jackson’s shoulder, “What are you watching?”

                “ _Sense8_. You let if queued up. But I started at the first episode,” he answered and pressed play. Stiles kicked off his shoes and pulled the blanket up over his legs. Jackson clicked the overhead light off, leaving a lamp by the couch on. Stiles yawned and Jackson thought to have him go to bed, he thought to go to bed himself, but this was comfortable. It was nice. It was something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Before he knew it, they had both fallen asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

                Jackson woke up to two sensations. The first was movement in his lap. The second was a loud beeping sound coming from his and Stiles’ phones. He opened his eyes and saw Stiles’ head in his lap, him openly drooling on his sweatpants and nuzzling his crotch. Jackson was extremely grateful he somehow had not developed morning wood that would have been poking the sleeping man in the face. But Stiles started moving his jaw and it became more difficult to keep his body in check. Stiles slowly rolled, responding to his phone, only to press his face harder to Jackson’s lap. When Stiles finally opened his eyes, he launched himself far away from the blonde.

                “Good morning to you,” Jackson laughed at Stiles’ obvious shock.

                “I – oh my god,” he flailed.

                “You’re not the first man to wake up in my lap, Stilinski,” he continued to tease before finally checking his phone.

**_Derek_ ** _: emergency at work, need all hands on deck for extraction._

                “We need to go, now,” Jackson jumped off the couch. Stiles looked at his own phone and sprinted up the stairs right after Jackson. Both threw themselves into their own rooms and moved in a flurry of motion to prepare. Since it was an extraction, Stiles knew that meant more tactical gear. No official uniform; he would be wearing a dark shirt with dark pants, his Kevlar vest over top and 2 guns on his person. Jackson wouldn’t need anything more tactical than his regular uniform, which was a dark, blue shirt over black pants. The word ‘Medic’ was bold across his back and chest. Jackson was ready first and waited for Stiles in the living room. He was not prepared to see Stiles in tactical gear. Images from last night, his sexual energy and bold movements and the site of Stiles looking so determined and intense, were blending together and Jackson was having very specific reactions. Stiles was holstering his gun and he grabbed his keys from the table.

                “Come on, we can carpool to the emergency. Call Lydia on the way,” Stiles ordered and they quickly climbing into the jeep. Stiles spun out of the driveway while Jackson called Lydia.

                When he sees Stiles like this, its almost too easy to forget that he’s vulnerable, that he’s not a wolf like him or Derek, not a hellhound like Parrish. He’s just Stiles, yet, somehow, more powerful than all of them. He charges into things almost recklessly, completely unflinching in the face of death. Jackson has wanted to ask what more happened after he left. He knows some – enough. He knows that if Stiles was a wolf his eyes would also be blue. At the extraction site he paces himself by the sheriff and watches his alpha and Stiles move into the building.    

                There are at least two hostiles inside, holding an unknown number of people and probably more heroine than anyone at BHPD had ever seen. Stiles had been helping investigation and knew there was a stake-out the night before. But something went wrong, so, now they’re stuck they’re stuck with this. Jackson used his enhanced hearing to track their movements, it was almost unsettling how steady Stiles’ heartbeat was. There were other voices too, sniffling, muffled sounds, and two men barking at each other.

                “Distract them on the north end of the room,” Derek ordered Stiles.

                “Flash-bang, smoke, or a bit of spark fun?” Stiles sassed.

                “Flash-bang, dumbass,” Derek grunted and Jackson could almost hear Stiles rolling his eyes before prowling through the building. Seconds later, the building erupted. The flash-bang did it’s job and disoriented their targets, however, the men overcompensated and started shooting wildly, hitting one hostage. Derek shouted out something and the sound of snapping bones followed.

                “One target down,” Derek spoke into the radio. He could hear Stiles struggling and the main door swung open, 3 hostages fled from the entrance.

                “How many more hostages? And where is the other target?” John asked over the radio.

                “4 more hostages, working on freeing them now. The other target is on the floor above with Stiles and – “ before Derek could finish there were 2 gun shots. The sound of a body hitting the floor and a loud hiss followed right after.

                “Officer down!” Derek shouted. Jackson didn’t think twice before sprinting into the building.

                “Whittemore, wait! It hasn’t been cleared for you to enter yet!” an officer yelled out. Parrish held a hand out to calm the man and tell him not to worry. Jackson moved past the other hostages who were gathered by the front door, they exited after him. He scaled the stairs to see Derek leaning over the dead target. Stiles was next to him, bleeding from the neck.

                “Fuck,” Jackson growled. He got on the ground and cradled Stiles’ head on his knees, immediately putting pressure on the wound and listening for his heart beat. He pulled put his radio and started calling for aid and a stretcher, explaining the possibly life-threatening injury. Then Stiles coughed and wheezed out, slowly opening his eyes.

                “Woke up in your lap twice this morning,” Stiles said roughly.

                “Damnit, Stilinski,” Jackson sighed as he worked on the wound. The bullet grazed him, close to his main artery. But it appeared he hit his head too.

                “You gotta be nice to me, dickhead. I’m injured,” Stiles half-whined.

                “You’re an asshole is what you are,” he retorted. He was already wrapping Stiles’ neck and checking for a concussion. He didn’t need one of those after his evening of drinking…and other things. Either way, the spark was going to the hospital to get a brain scan, even if Jackson had to hold him down to get it done.

                “How injured is my son?” John asked near the top of the stairs.

                “Unfortunately, he’ll live,” Jackson snarked and Stiles lazily swatted at him.

                “Well, he just earned a paid vacation. This earned him at least a week of lying on his couch,” the sheriff hummed.

                “Dad, no,” Stiles was going to argue before Jackson pressed against the fresh wound on his neck. He hissed and glared at the beta. Derek even laughed at that. Soon, the other medic was there and Stiles was loaded onto the stretcher. Jackson drove him to the hospital and teased Stiles the whole way, Stiles only escaped it once Melissa greeted them at the entrance and took Stiles off for tests. Jackson went to go get his daughter, leaving Derek or John to bring Stiles home later

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

                “Stiles!” Emmy shouted when Stiles came through the front door. The bandage was fresh on his neck, and Jackson was sure there were stitches underneath. He was cleared of head trauma but still had to take the week off. He did have a nasty bruise on the side of his face though, he basically brained himself on the nearby table upon falling.

                “Hello, sugarplum,” Stiles beamed as Emmy launched herself into his arms. She buried her face against the uninjured side of his neck. She was scent marking him, but then she started crying.

                “What’s wrong?” Stiles asked as she pulled her face away so he could look at her.

                “You got hurt real bad,” she sobbed. Jackson was standing behind them and watching as his daughter cried, his wolf making nervous sounds.

                “But I’m ok. See? Just a wound. Not even life-threatening or anything,” he tempted to calm her down.

                “But I don’t want you to get hurt and die. I love you,” her lip quivered. Stiles gasped a little at that admittance. He looked up at Jackson who was staring with wide eyes. She hadn’t said that to anyone from the old pack.

                “I love you too, sweetheart. I promise to be more careful, ok? Sometimes I forget I’m not wolfy like you,” he hugged her back to his chest and rocked back and forth until she calmed down. Jackson watched with fascination. He almost wanted to join them in the hug, “Now, I’m all smelly from the hospital and feel really grimy. I’m gonna take a shower. Then maybe we can all watch a movie and cuddle on the couch. How does that sound?”

                “I think that sounds nice,” Emmy mumbled into Stiles’ shoulder. He reluctantly put her down and nodded to Jackson. He went up to his bathroom and was quick to strip off his work gear and get under the warn water. He felt more undone from the conversation with Emmy. He scared her. He wasn’t used to scaring people who didn’t really understand the need for him to be involved with danger that wasn’t always supernatural. She said she loved Stiles. And he said he loved her. Which he did. She was a sweet little girl who just wormed her way into his heart. How could he not love that little girl with all her sass. He was even growing more fond of Jackson than he expected. All that fighting in high school felt so far away now.

                When he went downstairs, clean and wearing red pajama bottoms and a grey t-shirt, he was ready to snuggle up on the couch and push away any residual anxiety from the day. Jackson was lounging in dark blue sleep shorts and a white t-shirt, Emmy was wearing her Else nightgown and Olaf slippers. She was huddled under a blanket and clear the empty side to her right for Stiles.

                “This looks awfully cozy,” he smiled.

                “Be prepared, we’re watching Ice Age again,” Jackson happily rolled his eyes and kissed the top of her head. Stiles tried not to melt. He climbed in next to her and started the movie.

                “I think your dad is just grumpy because he’s exactly like the tiger,” Stiles teased.

                “Oh yea, Stilinski? You’re basically that sloth,” Jackson countered.

                “Does that make Emmy the mammoth?” Stiles laughed.

                “Derek is the mammoth because he hates everyone,” Emmy added, causing both Jackson and Stiles to laugh outright.

                “Oh my god,” Stiles cackled, “She’s right.” Emmy beamed at the men laughing at her joke and purred happily between them. By the end of the movie she was out cold and Jackson carried her up to bed. The men hovered in the hallway, letting words go unspoken about what Emmy and Stiles said before. Jackson just squeezed Stiles’ shoulder and went to his room.

 

                It was 3am when Stiles woke up screaming. Jackson and Emmy both scrambled out into the hallway. Emmy was looking in Stiles’ room where he was panting on the bed and trying to clam down. Emmy looked scared and Jackson guided her back towards her room.

                “He’s just having a nightmare, baby. Go back to bed and I’ll handle it, ok?” Jackson whispered. She nodded and went back to her room. Jackson moved to Stiles on the bed and sat behind him, pulling Stiles’ back to his chest, his other hand settling over Stiles’ racing heart.

                “Breathe with me, Stilinski. In and out. Even breaths. Come on,” Jackson coached. Stiles struggled to even out so Jackson wrapped another arm around him and hummed quietly. He remembered having nightmares and panic attacks like this himself. He woke up alone most nights, no one to help him. His parents didn’t even know how to help. So he learned how to soothe himself and wanted to do the same for Stiles. Slowly, very slowly, Stiles began to relax in his arms. Jackson pressed his face to the back of Stiles’ neck, scent marking him a little and trying to calm his own wolf who seemed a bit overwrought as well. Stiles sniffled.

                “Shhh, it’s ok,” Jackson pressed. Stiles turned his head slightly and opened his mouth to say something but couldn’t find the words, so he just let his face rest against Jackson’s arm. Soon, Jackson moved them down onto the bed, his arms still around the slighter man. They continued to breath in sync until they both fell back asleep.

 

                When Emmy woke up in the morning she poked her head into she saw her father wrapped around Stiles as they slept sounds in his bed. She thought to wake them up before deciding to just fend for herself. She went into the kitchen and decided to make herself breakfast, that was before she realized she couldn’t use half of the appliances. Eventually she decided to just call Allison. She had decided a few weeks ago that Allison made the best breakfasts. She came over right away after a fit of giggling when Emmy told her that Stiles and Jackson were still asleep in the same bed. When she arrived she happily started making Emmy some eggs.

                “So, they are asleep together?” Allison grinned.

                “Stiles had a nightmares. Daddy made him feel better,” she yawned.

                “Hmm, that was very nice of your dad,” Allison continued to smile.

                “You knew my dad when you were younger right?” Emmy asked.

                “I did. But Stiles and Scott have known your dad since they were your age,” she revealed.

                “Really?” Emmy gaped.

                “Yea. In fact, do you want to see a bunch of pictures of your dad from high school?” Allison teased.

                “Yes, please,” Emmy laughed. Allison happily got out her phone to show Jackson’s daughter a bunch of images she had never seen. Allison ventured to guess that the Jackson she knows is nothing like the boy they used to know.

                “He was briefly a model too…” Allison added and watched Emmy just grin, "But you can look at those to embarrass him later."

                “I like Daddy better here,” Emmy sighs.

                “We like him better here too. We missed him,” Allison kissed the top of her head and watched the girl thumb through more pictures.

                When the boys wake up in the morning, they don’t say anything about the nightmare or that fact that they woke up completely tangled in one another. They just give each other an acknowledging look and brush past each other. Allison doesn’t say anything when they come downstairs, Stiles wearing Jackson’s sweatshirt. Because he grabbed it out of the clean laundry and doesn’t know why – he just wanted to wear it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jackson figures some stuff out and Stiles leans into the UST.

                It had been a week since Stiles had been shot and he was finally getting cleared to go back to work, which was great, because he had been driving Jackson fucking bonkers. Stiles with nothing to do was an annoying Stiles. He was constantly talking Jackson’s head off and coming up with all these projects that he never quite finished. If he was being honest, Jackson liked a lot of the attention, but between Stiles and Emmy he just needed a break. So, he snuck away briefly to get some coffee and potentially meet up with Lydia. There weren’t many people in the coffee shop once he arrived there, one man off to the side and an elderly couple near the back. He put in his order for a basic mocha and thought about how Stiles would probably want a caramel Frappuccino, and then thought about how that would also make him even more jittery. He discarded that idea. As he turned away from the counter he found himself colliding with a man in a leather jacket.

                “Oh my god, I am so sorry. Wasn’t even paying attention,” the man cringed.

                “It’s fine,” Jackson sighed, “Not like you hurt me or anything.”

                “I really need to stop looking through my phone when I wait in line places. I don’t even think and just step forward without thinking,” he winced and pocketed his phone.

                “Hey, it could be worse. I happen to know someone who rarely ever looks up and collides without people on a regular basis,” Jackson laughed, thinking about Stiles.

                “There’s hope for me yet,” the unnamed man smirked, “So, you don’t look familiar to me. Are  you not from around here?”

                “Well, I am. But it’s been awhile. I was in England for a few years. Now I’m back,” Jackson answered. The town of Beacon Hills was small, but not so small that he would be noticed as new. Which indicated to Jackson that he was being flirted with.

                “England back to Beacon Hills? I assumed your whole family is here?” he pressed.

                “You could say that. My name is Jackson Whittemore,” he held out his hand.

                “Matt. Matt Daehler. It’s nice to meet you,” Matt smiled, “Sort of glad I was so preoccupied now.”

                “Are you?” Jackson smirked.

                “Not like I could have ignored those cheekbones otherwise,” Matt bit his lip.

                “I’ve been told something similar before,” the wolf preened.

                “I’d like to continue telling you similar things,” Matt hinted. He grabbed a pen and jotted his number down on the side of Jackson’s cup, “You should call me next time you want an ego boost.”

                “I might,” Jackson nodded and blushed, only slightly. It had been a few years since he had been hit on so blatantly. Emmy being around usually deterred people. Jackson put the number in his pocket and picked up his coffee. He waved to Matt and left the shop. He was feeling weirdly giddy about the encounter with Matt. Maybe he could start dating again, especially now that things were more settled. However, dating isn’t easy with a kid. And he wanted to get laid before he jumped into a potentially serious relationship. His phone buzzed in his pocket, a message from Lydia asking him to meet her at a nearby park where she was having an early lunch. Peter would be meeting her later and she looked forward to some one-on-one company with Jackson. When he finally made it to the park he saw her at a nearby picnic table, 2 large books before her, a coffee, and a fruit salad.

                “Are you doing…research at the park?” Jackson asked as he sat across from her.

                “I’m not researching for the pack. I’m looking over number theory because I am working on a paper for UCLA,” she hummed.

                “Impressive. Still not sure why you hid your brains from me in high school,” he observed.

                “We all had our secrets, if you recall,” she gave him a pointed look.

                “Yea, yea,” he rattled and sipped his drink.

                “Whoa. Is that a number? Are you picking up girls at the local coffee shop, Whittemore?” Lydia began to tease.

                “It’s a guy. And…maybe. It’s been…a long time,” Jackson hunched his shoulders.

                “I’m guessing Emmy scares a lot of people off?” Lydia cocked her head.

                “Sometimes. But I also didn’t have a lot of time. Gregory was always taking up my free time. I felt like I financially carried the pack and I had to raise Emmy when I wasn’t working. There wasn’t an opportunity to date, let alone get laid,” he answered.

                “Well, maybe just get it in with this guy. What’s his name?” Lydia pressed on.

                “Matt Daehler. He seems nice. Complimented my cheekbones, so we know he can appreciate the right things,” Jackson said with amusement. Lydia, however, did not look remotely pleased.

                “You can’t do anything with him. Ever,” she was firm.

                “Why? Ex of yours?” he wondered.

                “Ex of Stiles. It was bad. Really bad,” she frowned.

                “What happened?” he pushed.

                “I – he didn’t tell you?” she asked.

                “No. We haven’t discussed much of anything about romantic relationships beyond us both admitting we were bisexual,” Jackson shrugged.

                “Ok. But you cannot tell him I told you this. It’s a very dark chapter of Stiles’ dating history. Darker than Malia. Which, I am guessing, you also don’t know about. We can go over her later. Back to Matt,” she took a breath, “Matt was an alcoholic piece of shit who treated Stiles like garbage, cheated on him, and took advantage of him at every turn. He – god damnit, I get mad just thinking about him and what he did.”

                “Wow…” Jackson looked at the number on his cup and wrinkled his nose, covering it with his palm.

                “When they first got together it was fine. Matt partied a bit but it was fine. He and Stiles had fun. Then they got more serious, they were exclusive and exchanged ‘I love you’s.’ Eventually they moved in together, which is when things turned sour. See, Matt had a drinking problem he was able to hide better when he lived alone. But Stiles picked up on it tried to talk to him about it. Matt said he would drink less. Stiles believed him. Things only got worse from there. Matt would call from bars or parties too drunk to drive home and Stiles would pick him up. Every time. We told him to get Matt into rehab or something, but Matt just manipulated him every time. Told him that he was weak and needed Stiles. That he loved him so much and just wanted to get better. It wasn’t until later that we learned about the cheating. Derek caught him first, and told Stiles. He confronted Matt but they somehow worked it out. Then Peter caught him, then Danny. Stiles just kept going back to him. After everything that happened…with the nogitsune…I think he didn’t think he was worth much. He took love where he could find it, even if it was bad for him. The final straw – fuck – it was bad. He was working the night shift when Parrish brought in a drunk and disorderly. It was Matt. And another guy. They were caught drunk and practically fucking in an alley. Stiles watched him get dragged in, all while pawing at the other man and practically trying to mount him in the drunk tank. It was awful. Stiles went home, threw all of Matt’s stuff out on the lawn, and changed the locks. It was over. But he sulked for months,” she recounted.

                Jackson was shocked. He couldn’t believe Stiles would ever put up with something like that – from anyone. Even in high school he fought back whenever Jackson gave him any shit. His wolf was growling in his chest at the thought of Stiles hurting from someone like Matt.

                “I – fuck,” Jackson snarled, “What an asswipe.” Jackson chucked his cup in the trash without even finishing the coffee.

                “Exactly,” Lydia sighed, “He didn’t deserve what Matt put him through. No matter what he thought. I also never want to hear that Selena Gomez song ever again.”

                “That makes me…really mad. Stilinski might bug the hell out of me sometimes, but that is treatment he doesn’t deserve,” the blonde sneered.

                “We agree on that front. I only want him to be happy. But, at least lately, he seems to be just enjoying some sluttier activities,” she rolled her eyes with a smile.

                “I saw,” Jackson huffed.

                “Oh? Like what you saw?” she laughed.

                “Shove it, Lyds,” Jackson grumbled.

                “What is Stiles doing right now, anyway? Doesn’t he get to go back to work tomorrow?” she changed the subject.

                “He does. I’m willing to bet I’ll get home to find him having roped Emmy into some weird project and she’ll be hanging from the ceiling or something,” he shook his head.

                “That’s not surprising,” she mumbled.

                “What’s not surprising?” asked Peter as he approached the table.

                “Stiles being insufferable,” Jackson mused.

                “Ahh, yes. Our emissary is a bit hyperactive,” Peter hummed as he sat next to Lydia, draping his arm around her waist.

                “His meds don’t help that much,” Jackson added.

                “Yes, well. He’s better than he was before,” Lydia highlighted something quickly before look back to Peter.

                “I should head home, especially if I want to prevent any science experiments in our kitchen,” Jackson stood up.

                “You called it ‘home.’ And said ‘our kitchen’,” Lydia gasped.

                “Tell her to stop sassing me,” Jackson looked mildly annoyed.

                “Then she’ll sass me. I’d rather she directed it your way,” the older wolf joked. Lydia swatted at him before giving him a soft kiss.

                “Not used to _that_ yet. By the way,” Jackson called over his shoulder as he walked off.

                “Wait until you catch us having sex,” Peter said, too loudly for Lydia to accept and she pinched him. Jackson laughed and didn’t pay them much more attention. Instead, he focused on getting back to the house and trying not to think about Matt. And Stiles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Find table spaces, say your social graces_  
Bow your head, they're pious here  
But you and I, we're pioneers, we make our own rules  
Our own room, no bias here  
Let 'em sell what they are sellin', there are no buyers here  
So gather all the rebels now, we'll rebel-rouse and sing aloud  
We don't care what they say no way, no way  
And we will leave the empty chairs to those who say we can't sit there  
We're fine all by ourselves

                Jackson walked in to find Stiles and Emmy dancing in the kitchen to music on Stiles' sound system while something delicious-smelling seemed to be baking in the oven. He watched Stiles spin his daughter around and pick her up to dip her again. She was squealing loudly and laughing as they moved around the kitchen faster and faster. When he looked up to Jackson he thrust Emmy into his arms and made them spin in kind.

 

 _So aye, we brought our drum and this is how we dance_  
No mistakin', we make our breaks, if you don't like our 808s  
Then leave us alone, 'cause we don't need your policies  
We have no apologies for being...  
  
Find me where the wild things are  
We'll be alright, don't mind us, yeah  
Find me where the wild things are

                “Daddy, faster!” she screamed and felt Jackson lift her high into the air. Jackson was laughing happily tossing his daughter around the room while Stiles took picture after picture, sending them off to Lydia and Allison, probably posting some to Instagram too.

                “Having a dance party?” Jackson chuckled into Emmy’s hair.

                “Yes. Stiles is good at dancing. He’d going to take me to class tomorrow so he can see me practice,” she gave a large and toothy smile.

                “Is he?” Jackson cocked a brow.

                “I am. Because her class is at 2 and I don’t have to be at work until 3. So I can watch her dance around in her cute tutu and upstage all the other students,” he answered before turning around and turning off the oven timer, which had just started to buzz.

                “I don’t work at all tomorrow. I was going to take her,” Jackson chirped.

                “Noting saying we can’t both take her. We can watch her together, then I’ll go off to work and you can take her home. Perfect system,” the spark was using a meat thermometer to check the food. He had made roasted chicken with cheese potatoes and braised greens. Emmy was looking at them greedily. Ever since Stiles was mostly put in charge of cooking, Emmy stopped being so picky with her food. Jackson began to think her previous aversions weren’t physical. Maybe she was reacting to the dysfunction of the previous pack. They often ate meals together and they weren’t ever very comfortable. Gregory would try and talk over Jackson and second-guess anything he told Emmy. Once, he growled at Emmy when she took a bite of food before he had. That didn’t help with her meal time anxieties. Psychosomatic. That’s what it was. She just needed a solid pack. He needed it too.

                “She helped make these potatoes, man. And they smell amazing,” Stiles interrupted his thoughts.

                “Did she?” Jackson beamed, “You learning how to cook, sweetheart?”

                “Yep. I’ll be as good as Stiles one day,” she sat at the dinner table.

                “I can teach her all my tricks. I’ll teach her Polish too. So we can talk I front of you and make you feel dumb,” Stiles stated and handed Jackson a large knife to carve the bird. Stiles did that a lot, handed certain tasks off to Jackson. It was very…domestic. The way they managed together. With Emmy running around them half the time it felt exactly like they were a family. Then he thought of Stiles doing this with Matt; making him dinner and taking care of him when he was too hungover to be much good for anyone. Matt didn’t deserve Stiles. Jackson didn’t feel like he deserved him either, but Emmy did. Emmy deserved the world. If Stiles were still with Matt…he would be here. In the house. Around Stiles. Around Emmy. He suddenly growled.

                “Whoa there, cujo,” Stiles flinched, “What’s got you ruffled?”

                “Nothing. Sorry. Just thought about something that kinda pissed me off,” Jackson tightened his jaw and turned to look at Stiles. Stiles just smiled at him.

                “If I was a wolf you’d probably hear my growl all the time. I’m often angry. It’s a good thing I’m not the Hulk,” he snorted. Emmy burst out laughing.

                “But you don’t have any super stretchy pants like he does,” she giggled.

                “I do not. Nothing that could withstand that level of growth,” he continued.

                “What?” Jackson twisted his face.

                “Dude. The Hulk? Captain America? The Avengers?!” he flailed, “How have you not seen these? Even I got your daughter to watch a few of them. She loves the Black Widow, don’t you?”

                “She’s a kickass, ballerina spy!” Emmy cheered, before clamping her mouth closed. She said ‘ass’ and knew her dad wasn’t a huge fan of cursing.

                “Oops,” Stiles pursed his lips, “Don’t punish her for my pouty mouth.”  

                “It’s not like I’m going to spank her,” Jackson sat across from him at the table.

                “Good. Since I’m the one who said the bad words I’d be the one who earned the spanking,” Stiles waggled his brows in jest. Of course, Jackson raised both his brows at the comment and Stiles blushed before looking down.

                “What’s that smell?” Emmy quirked.

                “Embarrassment,” Jackson answered for Stiles. Even though he knew that was not the truth. Not the whole truth, anyway. Stiles…had a flare of arousal. Jackson was going to file that away for later and try not to think about it.

                “So…um, after dinner. We watch The Avengers and we teach your dad the joys of Marvel superheroes,” Stiles redirected.

                “Which one is your favorite? Batman?” Jackson teased.

                “Oh my god. Batman is not in the Marvel universe. That’s DC. I’m, frankly, ashamed,” Stiles gaped, “Emmy, your dad has zero comic book knowledge.”

                “That’s dumb, daddy. I like Spiderman. He’s in Marvel. And constan…which one was it, Stiles? The magic man in DC?” she looked back to Stiles.

                “Constantine. He’s, basically, a warlock. He’s the best,” Stiles answered.

                “Sorry that I had better things to do than read comic books in high school,” the wolf taunted, playfully.

                “I’m offended,” Stiles gasped again, “Emmy, your dad does not get to be part of our joint Halloween costume this year.”

                “Ohhhh. Daddy, no!” Emmy agreed with Stiles.

                “And we were going to let you be Captain America and everything,” Stiles grinned.

                “Why Captain America?” Jackson stared.

                “Because he’s hot and blonde. Duh,” Stiles laughed, “You could pull off his uniform better than me.” Jackson blushed for a second and decided he probably should figure out who that was…

                “I was going to be the Black Widow and Stiles was going to be the Winter Soldier,” Emmy added.

                “Which one is the Winter Soldier?” Jackson implored.

                “Only a sexy assassin named Bucky Barnes. Captain America’s best friend of 70 years. But he was kidnapped and trained by an evil organization before the good ole Captain rescued him,” he explained.

                “70 years? How old are they even?” Jackson flummoxed.

                “Oh, we have much to teach you,” Stiles snickered and Emmy laughed along with him. Normally, Jackson might be worried about his daughter having secrets and rituals with people that weren’t him. But watching her bond with Stiles made him feel comfortable and warm.

                “After she goes to bed we can watch _Civil War_ where Captain America and the Winter Soldier are murder-husbands,” Stiles chuckled.

                “Murder-husbands?” Jackson deadpanned.

                “One day…I’ll show you tumblr,” Stiles said with finality before biting into his food. The conversation from there moved to pack stuff. Derek was going to help Jackson train Emmy sometime in the next few days. There weren’t any current threats to them or their territory, but Emmy was still very vulnerable and if she ever got cornered alone somewhere she wouldn’t know what to do. Chances are that any rival pack members would never hurt her. But they might take her. Stiles was going to help teach her how to hide and created enchantments for concealment. He had done it for Lydia and Allison in the past. They just had to activate them at the right times.

                After dinner they did watch the first two movies. Emmy was excited to watch her dad react to the characters. Stiles was equally excited and was immensely pleased to see Jackson enjoy himself during the movies. After watching the first Avengers movie and the first Iron Man they put Emmy to bed. Stiles demanded he watched the first Captain America movie so Jackson could really understand the context of the films that came after.

                “That is not something you say to your best friend about his outfit. No. Nope. That is just…blatant flirting,” Jackson mused when he watched the scene with Bucky and Steve in the bar, following his appearance in Germany.

                “You should see the fan theories. And Stucky,” Stiles laughed, “Keep watching. It gets….intense.”

                Jackson did not cry when Bucky fell. Or at the end of the movie. Stiles did not tease Jackson about it either because Stiles also never cried during that movies.

                “Nope. Next one. I refuse to accept that being the end of Bucky. Tell me he gets better,” Jackson sniffled.

                “Awww, you’re so cute right now. We are going to watch Captain America: The Winter Soldier, then Civil War. You’ll feel…slightly better afterwards. You’ll feel completely better after you read some of the comics. You can learn all you need to know about Marvel’s tragic husbands. Then you can learn about Spiderman and Deadpool. Also murder-husbands. That shit is even going to be canon, minus the murder. Because Peter Parker doesn’t kill people…on purpose. And you have to watch Daredevil and Jessica Jones. And Luke Cage. Oh man! You can be my new nerd friend. Please? Indulge me forever?” Stiles rambled as he scrambled closer to Jackson on the couch until he was practically in his lap. Jackson watched Stiles lips move and fingers twitching. Jackson grabbed his hands and stopped him.

                “Of course I’ll indulge you, Stilinski. Just turn on the next one so I stop feeling sad,” Jackson rolled his eyes. Stiles smiled brightly and started the next movie and remained close to him on the couch. Maybe their bodies stayed pressed together as they watched and Stiles’ head rest on Jackson’s shoulder. Maybe Jackson put his arm around him during the last movie. He scent marked him before bed, not that Stiles noticed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

                They were in the preserve, most of the pack. There was Derek and Scott, leading them all, Isaac, Allison, Erica, Boyd, Peter, Cora, Kira, Malia, Jackson, and Emmy. Stiles and Lydia were off to the side. Jackson didn’t know Malia very well. All he knew is that she was Peter’s daughter, a were-coyote, and she had dated Stiles briefly. But they appeared to still be close and she was protective of him, not possessive. After things with Matt she spent 4 months slashing his tires every single time he got them replaced. She had a boyfriend now, he went to college nearby. Peter had met him and Lydia had to keep him from being too harsh with the boy.

                “Ok. Today we are going to help demonstrate to our youngest – “

                “And cutest,” Scott cut off Derek as he began to speak.

                “Yes, and cutest pack member. How we fight as a unit. I’ve heard from a Montana pack that some hunters were headed in our direction and specifically want to speak with our pack. They claim they want to set up a treaty of sorts. An accord. But I don’t buy it and neither did the alpha who told me. These hunters are old school and won’t think twice before killing us. They’d even kill Allison for just being paired with a wolf. Or two, in this case,” Derek informed.

                “Do we know when it is likely they’ll make themselves known? I don’t doubt they’re already in California,” Peter asked.

                “They are in California. I picked up on them on my drive down from Oregon,” Malia put forth.

                “Great,” Erica huffed.

                “Not to question your alphaness…but should I be more focused on helping her hide instead of having you train her fight? If they’re so close there is no way we can get her ready in time. I mean, she’s a kid and a wolf. Would they…hurt her?” Stiles interrupted and looked over to Allison.

                “I don’t – its – maybe. My grandfather was a monster, so was my aunt, but they wouldn’t have killed a wolf as young as her. I don’t know anything about this other group, though. And obviously, my family had no trouble killing teenagers. I don’t have a good answer for you,” Allison frowned. Jackson growled at the thought of anyone hurting his daughter.

                “Wait!” Malia held up her hand and looked towards the north end of the preserve. So did Peter. But Derek was looking south before flashing his eyes.

                “Fuck,” Cora grumbled and flashed her own eyes, “They’re already here.”

                Emmy whimpered and clung to Jackson’s leg. Stiles moved into the fray and took Emmy’s hand. He looked up to Jackson for his permission, but an arrow screeched through the air, hitting Boyd in the shoulder, before he could indicate he was fine with it. Erica wolfed out immediately and rushed to Boyd’s side. Lydia backed away from the group and anchored herself near a tree and held a small, silver dial in her hand. Stiles had made her enchantment a long time ago. She just had to say the words quickly and she would become cloaked. Scent included.

                “Allison?” Scott growled. She only nodded and took evasive maneuvers stationed herself to use her bow. They heard movement off to the left and Isaac was the first to charge. Malia and Kira followed while Scott and Derek waited for the signal. Peter wolfed out next and crept near the edge of the clearing before lunging behind a tree. They heard a man scream and a woman shout.

                “Fucking animals!” someone screeched and a shot rang out, Peter’s loud growl came soon after. Then it was chaos. More shots fired and there were voices coming from every direction. Suddenly Emmy and Stiles were gone, so was Lydia, and a man stepped into the clearing, his gun cocked and aiming towards Jackson. Derek let out a loud roar and battle broke out. There were hunters everywhere, some with knives, others with gun or bows. Allison took down 3 quickly, Scott took down another. They weren’t killing any of them, only incapacitating them, much to Peter’s chagrin. Jackson tackled a larger man and knocked him out. Boyd got another. Soon, the conscious hunters were completely outnumbered and one of them was begging for mercy. Derek picked a dark-haired man up by his throat and held him up in the air.

                “Please! Please don’t kill us all!” he sobbed, struggling to breathe.

                “You tried to murder all of us first,” Derek squeezed tighter.

                “I – we – it was ordered,” he wheezed.

                “Derek, drop him. We can get them to leave,” Scott stepped next to him.

                “I’d rather we slit all of their throats,” Peter suggested. Derek just dropped the man and waited for his to catch his breath.

                “Who ordered you to kill us?” Derek demanded.

                “A hunter named Frederick Argent. We have to avenge his cousins, Gerard, Kate, and Allison,” he revealed. Allison just started laughing and moved in front of the man, roughly grabbing his chin.

                “I am Allison Argent and very much alive. If hunters ever come here to kill in my name again I won’t send back any survivors,” she warned.

                “They – they said that the wolves took you,” he stammered.

                “I suppose, in a sense, they did. I am mated to a wolf. Two wolves. And I am happy and safe. I do not hunt those who do not deserve it. You have yet to prove you don’t,” she narrowed her eyes.

                “There are innocents here. Many of them. You were going in blindly to kill wolves you knew nothing about. I highly suggest you go back to where you came from or I will let my uncle fulfill some nasty desires. All of which end with your entire group dead in the ground,” Derek said with finality.

                “Or in a tree,” Peter snarled. Jackson was clenching his fists and trying not to break the neck of the neck of the man he had pinned to the ground. The hunter might not have thought twice about killing Emmy.

                “Will you take your men and leave or do we need to escort you from Beacon Hills?” Scott glared.

                “We’ll leave. I’ll take all my men and we will leave tonight,” he gasped out.

                “Good. And don’t you dare stay a minute longer,” Malia hissed. The hunters who could walk gathered those that couldn’t. Scott and Allison helped move a few of the others, wanting them gone sooner rather than later. Jackson, however, was preoccupied with the location of his daughter. Lydia has reappeared and was being mauled by Peter. By mauled, of course, he meant she was being kissed over every inch of exposed skin and it was clear Peter was ready to throw her over his shoulder like a caveman.

                “Emmy!” Jackson called out. He couldn’t smell her anywhere. He couldn’t smell Stiles either. He started to panic. He shouted her name out again.

                “Stiles cloaked them,” Isaac told him, not that it made him feel better.

                “Emmy!” he called out again.

                “Daddy,” Emmy answered. Jackson spun around to see Emmy and Stiles crouched near the edge of the clearing, she was enveloped by Stiles, looking very small in his arms. He sprinted to them and ended up wrapping his arms around both of them. He hadn’t been in a dangerous situation with Emmy before and if Stiles hadn’t been there he wasn’t sure how she would have fared. Emmy buried her face in her father’s chest and Jackson pressed his own face to Stiles’ neck.

                “It’s ok, Jackson. She was safe with me,” Stiles soothed.

                “I know she was,” Jackson mumbled into Stiles’ skin before looking up at him. He cupped his jaw for a second and tried to convey his gratitude best he could. Stiles’ eyes were honey-colored. Jackson hadn’t noticed that before. Stiles was breathing heavily and Jackson felt a bit lost in it.

                “You’re squishing me, daddy,” his daughter whined.

                “Sorry, sweetheart,” Jackson stepped back and immediately picked her back up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Jackson finally felt calm.

                “Why don’t you take her home. I’m going to help clean up and get a ride back. Ok?” Stiles offered.

                “Ok. Yea. I just want to take her back there,” Jackson swallowed. The pack embraced Emmy for a bit before Jackson left with her. He put her in the car and they headed home.

                Emmy was quiet and thoughtful, as was Jackson. They didn’t even turn on the radio as they drove. She kept worrying her lip and fiddling with her fingers. Jackson put his hand on the back of her head and smoothed through her hair.

                “How are you feeling, bug?” he asked.

                “Ok. I was scared,” Emmy answered.

                “I bet you were. That was a scary thing that happened. But we were ok. No one got hurt. Well, none of us got hurt,” Jackson hummed.

                “Stiles kept me safe,” she added.

                “He did. You were very good to follow him. Very smart. We’re lucky he was there,” Jackson sighed.

                “Stiles will always keep me safe, Daddy,” she stated very matter-of-factly. And Jackson thought that she was right. Stiles would always keep her safe.

 

                An hour later Stiles finally came home. He was sweaty and dirty, clearly he did some digging or fighting and Jackson was trying to figure out what he was doing to get so messy. He was standing alone in the kitchen when Stiles finally stepped in and almost deflated. The man bent over the sink and just groaned.

                “Why? Why does Derek insist that I engage in physical training? I get enough of that at work. I don’t need more with wolves who are stronger and faster than me,” he whined.

                “Aww, too much for you?” Jackson teased.

                “Yes. I’m so gross and sweaty,” Stiles complained. He was sweaty. But gross is not the word Jackson would use. The smell of Stiles was strong and Jackson felt a little like he was drowning in it. He smelled like earth and coffee and home. He smelled like something Jackson wanted to bury himself in.

                “Well, you can take a shower and I’ll order us a pizza. 3 pizzas. One with stuffed crust and all the jalapenos you want,” Jackson teased.

                “Oh my god, I love you. Yes, yes do that. Do the thing,” Stiles groaned and stood. He wrapped his arms around Jackson, giving him a tired and sweaty hug. Jackson just laughed at the display and propped Stiles up so he wouldn’t just slide to the floor. Stiles just made a contented sound against Jackson and almost let the entire weight of his body be held by Jackson.

                “Now you’re just being lazy. You can stand on your own, Stilinski,” Jackson huffed.

                “But you’re better at it,” Stiles’ hands slide down Jackson’s back and settled on his hips, which he then pressed on to raise himself up. Then Stiles was looking at Jackson, faces only inches from each other. Stiles glanced down to Jackson’s lips, biting his own as he stared. Jackson flared his nostrils let his eyes simmer to a bright blue. Jackson’s hand then moved to the small of Stiles’ back as he gently pulled the other man closer to him until their chests were touching. He could smell Stiles’ arousal, and if Stiles was wolf he’d smell Jackson’s too.

                “Thank you,” Jackson whispered, faces close.

                “For…” Stiles breathed out, looking very intensely at the man in front of him.

                “For saving my daughter. And being you,” he said in pure honesty.

                “You don’t like me, remember?” Stiles smirked.

                “Things change,” Jackson admitted and began to lean forward. Then Emmy burst in the room.

                “Stiles!” she shouted as she bound over. Jackson and Stiles jumped back from each other as if they’d been burned.

                “Hey, nugget,” Stiles smiled, tired and weary.

                “I’m glad you’re home,” she hugged him lightly.

                “I’m happy to be home. I’m happy I get to take a nice hot shower while your dad orders pizzas that we can eat on the living room floor. In a blanket fort that he is also going to make while I shower,” Stiles gave.

                “That sounds really fun,” she giggled.

                “It’s gonna be,” Stiles grinned as he exited towards the stairs, “I expect all those things, Jacks.” Stiles winked as he slowly made his way to the next floor. Jackson did order the pizzas. And he did make the fort. He also did his best not to listen to what Stiles was doing in the shower. He was going to listen to the sound of Stiles jacking himself off under the warm spray, which was exactly where Jackson wanted to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations and arguments lead to unexpected results.

                Things had been tense since the attack. The pack had been on edge, just in case more hunters were coming. Stiles and Jackson, however, had been dancing around each other since the attack. There have been lingering touches that have been driving Jackson up the wall. The other morning, he felt Stiles press against him in the kitchen as he slid past him to the sink. Last night Jackson and Emmy were play wrestling in the living room when Stiles got dragged into the fray, Jackson ended up pinning Stile to the ground and it took a great deal of strength not to do more than that. He was pinning after Stiles and it was making him a little crazy. They were going to be leaving soon for the grocery store and he just needed to hop in the shower. Emmy’s birthday was in a week and they were going to throw her a party. Stiles offered to help Jackson get everything. He was in the bathroom trying to be fully awake and less focused on Stiles’ movements throughout the house. He was going to take Emmy over to Scott’s so she wouldn’t be a tagalong and end up not being surprised by what they picked for her party. They were going with Black Widow themed party and Allison was going to set up a station where they could all pretend to by Hawkeye and fire (fake) arrows.

                Once he heard Stiles leave with Emmy he stepped into the shower. He relaxed under the gentle, warm spray and took a deep breath. He spent a lot of time thinking about Stiles lately. About this situation he was in, living in the home of the boy he tormented for all of high school and a good portion of middle school. He didn’t used to bully and fight with Stiles and he couldn’t really remember when or why it started. In fact, when they met in kindergarten they were very close friends. They played every day and declared one day that they were going to marry each other. They had a recess wedding where Scott officiated and Danny threw flowers. But something happened around 5th grade. They drifted apart. Stiles’ mother had just died and he withdrew from everyone. In fact, he disappeared for a few months. He and his dad had travelled to Poland to be with her family. He mourned. He returned. He was now taking ADHD medication and spent a lot of time alone. Jackson tried to stay friends with him, but Stiles pushed him away. He even pushed Scott away. So they stopped talking and that eventually turned into bullying. He regretted it now, the way he became so cold. He was worse when he dated Lydia. He flaunted her in Stiles’ face, knowing Stiles practically worshipped her.

                Now he was imaging Stiles as he was in high school. He remembered the first time he saw in naked in the showers after he decided to go out for lacrosse. When he had been anticipating nothing but skin and bones he found taunt muscle and long limbs. He tried not to stare at him so much but always caught himself looking. So, he behaved defensively and just tortured Stiles more. Now, however, he looked and fantasized and wanted another chance with him in the shower. He would probably shove him up against the wall, like he did in high school, but be rough with him in different ways. Now Jackson was almost violently aroused and was caught up in image after image of Stiles panting and writhing under Jackson’s hands. Fuck. Before he realized it, he was jerking off and thinking about Stiles’ lips and hands and ass and just wanting every inch of him. He braced one hand on the wall of the shower and kept on stroking himself off. Then he heard the front door open again and the smell of Stiles began to fill the house again. He heard his voice in the kitchen and the sound finished him. He came all over the tiles and felt all his muscles relax. He let the water wash away all the evidence and cleaned himself up. It was going to get more difficult trying to keep himself from wanting more of Stiles. After his shower he got dressed and they left.

                The car ride was relaxed and Stiles was happily humming to himself and he had yet to make a joke about Jackson having traded in his Porsche for a Subaru. It was safer for his daughter and he was willing to make that sacrifice, but he was considering buying another car just for fun.

                “So, question,” Stiles started.

                “Answer. Maybe,” Jackson sighed.

                “Where are your parents? Are they going to come in for Emmy’s birthday?” Stiles questioned.

                “They – they haven’t seen Emmy since her 4th birthday. They love her. I know they do. But they just like to travel and I think a big part of them is still wary of my being a werewolf and they never really accepted it. They also think I made a poor decision in choosing to raise Emmy on my own. I’m capable and I’ve done an ok job with her. I just wish they took more of a role with her. It’s bad enough she doesn’t have a mom,” Jackson frowned.

                “One, you haven’t done an ‘ok job.’ You’ve done an amazing job. She is the best kid on the planet. Two, they’re the ones missing out. Emmy is a joy and they’ll regret not being around as she gets older. And yes, it is sad that she doesn’t have a mom around. I know how painful it can be from experience. But she lucked out with you as a dad,” Stiles was firm in his answer. He grabbed Jackson’s hand and squeezed it. He didn’t want Jackson to feel as though he somehow messed up.

                “Thanks, Stilinski…” he said quietly. Jackson wanted to lean over and kiss him right then. That’s all he wanted. But he was afraid to make any moves. What if he reacted badly? What if he reacted well and they hooked up? But what if that lead to a bad ending? He couldn’t do anything that would jeopardize Stiles’ place in Emmy’s life.

                “Besides, she has a pretty cool family over here in the pack,” Stiles smiled.

                “True. The pack in London didn’t feel like a family. It more felt like we were…coworkers? Our relationships were only base level and Gregory treated us with barely any respect. Once Emmy entered the picture he just got more demanding and questioning my loyalty. It’s like he didn’t understand that I was a dad before I was his beta. I never felt like his beta anyway. It’s like I was just an omega with a leash,” Jackson mumbled. He hated thinking about his time in London. Emmy was the only good thing to come out of it.

                “Well, you’re never going back,” Stiles squeezed Jackson’s fingers once more before letting go. They pulled up to the superstore and made their way inside. Sometimes Jackson hated going shopping; too many smells and sounds. Perfume aisles alone gave him a headache when he was feeling too tired to block the smell effectively. They were going through the aisles of the party supply section and trying to gather up the right items.

                “Should we just go with all black?” Jackson wondered.

                “Maybe black and silver, with red. It’ll look badass,” Stiles grinned.

                “Yea. A badass birthday party for a 6-year-old,” Jackson deadpanned.

                “Sourpuss,” he nudged Jackson with his hip,” I’m going to check out the next aisle over for favors and junk. Be right back.” He watched Stiles practically skip over to the other row and laughed to himself. Stiles seemed more excited than Emmy was even going to get.

                “Jackson?” he heard from behind him. He whipped his head around to see Matt standing at the end of the aisle, basket in hand.

                “Oh. Hi,” Jackson froze.

                “Surprised to see you. Thought you disappeared,” Matt tilted his head.

                “I – “

                “Do you think it would be incredibly irresponsible of me to buy a bunch of water guns that look like real guns? I mean, I know I should be more serious about gun safety with kids and all, but these look so cool. But I should also be worried,” Stiles rambled as he rejoined Jackson, not looking up at the scene folding out before him.

                “So that’s why you never called me,” Matt looked a little smug. Jackson didn’t know why he would look smug, after all, he was the one who got left.

                “What the fuck?” Stiles looked up and glared.

                “I was just realizing why Jackson never called me after I gave him my number,” Matt revealed, a strange glint in his eye.

                “You two know each other?” Stiles narrowed his eyes.

                “Barely. We met in a coffee shop. Flirted a little. I gave him my number but he never called. Felt like a girl ditched on prom night,” Matt rolled his eyes.

                “It’s not – “

                “We’re not together,” Stiles interrupted whatever Jackson was going to say.

                “Really? So, Stiles isn’t why you didn’t call me?” Matt pressed. All Jackson wanted to do was smash his face into the floor. But right now, he just decided to be honest.

                “It is why I didn’t call you,” Jackson was firm in his answer. Matt sneered and looked back to Stiles.

                “Your loss,” Matt turned and left. Stiles was stock still and practically radiating anger. Jackson didn’t know what to do, he had no clue on how to calm or soothe Stiles over what just happened. Stiles threw everything he was holding into the cart and started walking away.

                “Stiles,” Jackson called out.

                “I’ll be in the car,” he barked and exited the building. Jackson, now full of anxious energy, quickly grabbed everything else they needed and paid. He found Stiles leaning against the passenger-side door, a blank affect on his face. Jackson unlocked the doors and put the bags in the back. They climbed in the car and drove home in uncomfortable silence. As soon as they got home Stiles was first out of the car. He carried 2 bags and almost stormed into the house. Once everything was in the kitchen Stiles began to move upstairs, but Jackson grabbed his arm.

                “Stiles, wait,” he waited. Stiles tensed before taking a deep breath and turning to face him.

                “There’s nothing to talk about,” he grumbled.

                “Of course there is. That entire encounter pissed you off,” Jackson insisted.

                “Damn right I was. I – “ Stiles hissed and scrubbed his hand over his face, “Why didn’t you call him? You didn’t know him before you came back here. You had no reason to not call him. So, why?”

                “Lydia,” he gave. He saw no need to lie.

                “She told you? Did she tell you everything?” Stiles seethed.

                “I don’t know what ‘everything’ is. But she told me he was a drunk who cheated on you. Told me he was an ass,” he revealed.

                “You knew this whole time? You never mentioned it?” Stiles countered.

                “Why would I bring it up?” Jackson argued, “Would I just come home and say ‘hey, your ex-boyfriend who I didn’t know was your ex at the time hit on me and gave me your number. Then Lydia told me all about your painful break-up so I threw his number away’?”

                “God, you’re such an asshole,” Stiles shouted.

                “I’m the asshole?! How the fuck am I the asshole here?” Jackson took a step forward.

                “You’re the asshole because you knew all this painful stuff about me and didn’t say anything. I mean, fuck, did it feel good to know that even after all these years I still can’t find anyone who wants me? Whittemore beats Stilinski again,” he continued.

                “What are you talking about right now?” Jackson threw his arms up.

                “You don’t need to spare my feelings. Go date whoever you want. I don’t give a shit,” Stiles tried to leave again, but Jackson shoved him back into the wall, “Get off me!”

                “No! You’re going to listen to me,” Jackson actually flashed his eyes, “I know I can date whoever I want and I don’t want to date Matt. I also don’t get some sick pleasure out of beating you like I did in high school. If you hadn’t noticed, I’ve fucking changed. You’re not the only one who gets to grow up.” Stiles was breathing fast and curling his lip as Jackson spoke.

                “And I would never want to date someone like Matt. Not after what he did to you. Besides, even if he were nice, I don’t want to do something that would hurt you. You’re in my and Emmy’s life now. I’m not fucking that up just to get laid,” Jackson took a steady breath and pressed both his hands to Stiles’ shoulders.

                “I’m not going to leave just because you’re dating my ex, Jackson,” he offered, somewhat calmer, but still angry. Jackson was looking at the pain on his face, it was clear. He hated that he was the one that put it there. It wasn’t like they were 17 anymore.

                “I don’t want to date Matt. I want to date you,” Jackson struggled to say it but it needed to be said. Stiles gasped and cocked his head. When the spark continued to do nothing, Jackson faltered, he started to regret his decision and was sure he just wrecked any chance of rectifying their friendship. He started to pull back when Stiles gripped the front of Jackson’s shirt and tugged him back. Their mouths crashed into each other and Jackson gave into it immediately.

                Stiles’ mouth was soft and relentless. Jackson’s wolf was getting more wound up the more they touched. Jackson pushed Stiles up more against the wall and attacked his mouth. The brunette moaned as Jackson’s hands began to grope his waist and hips. His claws seemed to poke out and that dragged against the fabric of Stiles’ shirt. Jackson was impatient. He wanted to touch all the skin that was beneath his clothing. He wanted to mark him up. They pulled back slightly and looked at each other’s eyes. Jackson’s were glowing blue as Stiles’ looked golden in the light. He watched Stiles’ tongue swipe his lower lip and Jackson didn’t waste a second before tearing Stiles’ shirt off.

                “I’d be mad if that wasn’t hot as fuck,” Stiles whined before grabbing Jackson’s neck and pulling him back in and biting his lip. Jackson moaned and pressed their hips together. He knew Stiles could feel how aroused he was and he was desperate to feel Stiles’ in return. He was not disappointed when their erections brushed together and pleasure shot up his spine. He gasped and Stiles used that moment to thrust his tongue into his mouth. Soon, Stiles was pushing Jackson back towards the couch. But Jackson was quick, he scooped Stiles up and tossed his shoulder and made his way up the stairs.

                “Jacks,” Stiles managed as they moved, “You know, you’ve hit 2 kinks already. Gonna go for a hat trick?”

                “If one of them is being gagged you’re well on your way,” he snarked.  

                They stepped into Jackson’s room and Stiles clamored out of Jackson’s arms and started pushing up his shirt. He wanted no mare clothes between them.

                “I much prefer seeing you in this context,” Stiles breathed as he worked Jackson’s belt. The blonde just let him work, Stiles on his knees trying to get the pants out of the way. He was watching Stiles’ long fingers and imagining them everywhere.

                “I prefer seeing you on your knees,” he grinned. Stiles looked up and winked.

                “Definitely liking the view myself,” the spark licked his lips before kissing Jackson’s hip bones, moving slowly to the center, his thumbs pushing the boxer briefs down. Jackson is practically holding his breath as he watches the brunette move. It has been a very long time since any hands other than his own have touched him. As soon as his underwear was gone he tried to keep composed as Stiles ran his nose down Jackson’s cock.

                “Fuck,” he groaned as he felt Stiles’ breath and lips. The man wrapped his fingers around his cock and licked the tip. His knees almost buckled. His tongue was so warm and wet and he wanted to fuck into that mouth. Soon the lips were closing on his cockhead and sliding down the length. His hands grasped Stiles’ hair and he tried not to buck his hips. He was struggling with a lot in that moment, especially and holding back an orgasm that is approaching very quickly. He had been imagining this for weeks and he was barely able to hold on.

                “Stiles! I – oh god,” he bit down on his lip and Stiles swallowed. He lost it. He came hard and fast, just spilling down Stiles’ throat. But Stiles just took it all and held on tightly to Jackson’s thighs. Stiles soon pulled off and he looked utterly wrecked. His pupils were blown, lips red, swollen, and slick. Jackson’s cock twitched at the sight.

                “Wow,” Stiles’ replied, voice rough.

                “I – I didn’t – it’s been a long time,” Jackson looked off, cheeks blushing.

                “Don’t worry about it. We’re not done by a long shot. I want to get this inside me,” Stiles was up on his feet and pulling Jackson to the bed. He already pushed off his own pants and boxers. He was lying back and slowly stroking himself as Jackson approached him. He crawled over Stiles and started kissing the center of his chest before swatting Stiles’ hands away and stroked him slowly while biting his collar bones. Stiles moaned and grabbed Jackson’s shoulders.

                “Wanted to fuck you for a long time,” Jackson revealed as he took in Stiles’ body.

                “Wanted you to fuck me for a long time,” he shuddered as he spread his legs wider, “Fingered myself this morning thinking about you and your dumb, asshole face.”

                “You’re such a dick,” he growled and moved lower to kiss down Stiles’ stomach, hands moving to his ass. One finger started circling his rim, he could feel that Stiles was slightly loose and he pressed two fingers inside. Stiles gasped and Jackson worked them in and out.

                “Lube,” Stiles managed. Jackson reluctantly pulled back to grab some from the side table drawer. Stiles grabbed it from him and coated his own fingers as he rolled Jackson to perched on his hips. He moved so fast that Jackson barely registered what was happening. But now he was distracted by watching Stiles work himself open, 3 fingers deep as he ground down on Jackson’s lap. He grabbed Stiles’ hips and held on tight.

                “God damn. So fucking eager,” Jackson composed himself so he didn’t just spin them back around and start fucking into Stiles like it was the last thing he would ever do.

                “You’re one to talk,” Stiles hissed as he pulled his fingers out. He then grabbed Jackson’s cock, hovered over it, and sank down without any preamble. Jackson felt like all the air had been punched out of him. Stiles was so tight and hot and Jackson was drowning in how amazing it felt.

                “Fuck. Holy shit – you are – so – jesus,” he sputtered and fucked up into Stiles as he rolled his hips and enjoyed the drag of Jackson’s cock inside of him.

                “Maybe I’ll gag you,” Stiles joked and bounced up and down on Jackson’s dick, fingernails digging into Jackson’s chest. Jackson was as huge as he remembered and wanted to feel the stretch of him forever. He kept clenching and rolling, loving all the desperate sounds Jackson was making. _He_ was pulling those sounds from him. _He_ was a the one who was making him feel this good. He would gloat about it later. Maybe after he got Jackson to suck him off or eat him out. He had every intention of repeating this if he could. Jackson’s face looked beautiful like this, completely awash in pleasure.

                “Gonna cum again. Fuck,” Jackson bit out. Stiles would’ve teased him if he wasn’t so close behind him.

                “Fill me up, damnit,” Stiles grunted as he rode him harder, the tip of Jackson’s cock pressing down on his prostate in the most perfect way. He felt Jackson’s hand grab his cock and start jerking it and suddenly Stiles came, cum painting ribbons across Jackson’s chest and stomach. Jackson made a deep growl and came as soon as Stiles finished. Stiles rode him out through the orgasm. As soon as they were both done they were panting and staring at each other. Jackson sat up and kissed Stiles again, almost sweetly. His arms wrapped completely around Stiles’ waist. They kept kissing, not caring about the semen cooling and drying between them. They just pressed their lips together and held on.

                “That was really good. 5 stars. Would fuck again,” Stiles grinned against Jackson’s lips.

                “You’re such a fucking weirdo,” Jackson sighed and started kissing him again. He was so pleased at that moment, even his wolf was content. The word _mate_ kept playing in his head. But he was going to think about that later. He kept kissing Stiles and keeping him in his arms. Of course, then he remembered that Emmy would be home soon and he could hear his phone ping from across the room.

                “I’ll just get that,” Stiles chuckled as he slowly climbed off Jackson’s lap, cock slipping out. He didn’t even care about the cum dripping out of him as he walked from the bed. Jackson shamelessly took that image in. Stiles turned and tossed him the phone as he settled against Jackson’s side and splayed his hand across Jackson’s hip possessively.   

 

**_Scott_ ** _: we were bringing Emmy back home and we…smelled and heard you both. We’ll take her for the night. You guys just be gross or whatever. Call later._

                Jackson laughed as he read it and Stiles glanced up at him.

                “What?” he tilted his head.

                “Scott knows. Smelled us apparently,” he answered.

                “Guess we don’t have to tell everyone. Scott is such a gossip,” Stiles flopped back and kissed Jackson’s arm.

                “It’ll do wonders for your reputation,” Jackson deadpanned. Stiles hit him with the pillow and Jackson just turned to pin him back to the bed.

                “What do you want us to be, Jacks?” Stiles smiled and waited for Jackson’s response.

                “We can figure it out as we go. We’ve gotten much better at communicating since high school,” he smirked.

                “Imagine how much less fighting we would have done in high school if we weren’t such closeted weirdos,” he sighed.

                “To be fair, we would’ve found a way to fight anyway,” Jackson pressed and started kissing Stiles again. They continued to kiss for another 5 minutes before they were both embarrassingly hard again. Jackson ended up taking Stiles on the floor before being convinced to shower, even though he very much liked Stiles smelling like him. They ordered chinese food and ate it in bed before kissing lazily until Stiles passed out on Jackson's chest. 


	5. Epilogue

2 years later

                Jackson was marching into the police station, a paper bag in hand, when he stepped into the main lobby. Derek was sitting at his desk and the sheriff was handing off some paperwork. When both looked up to see Jackson they smiled.

“What brings you here? Did Stiles forget something?” John cocked a brow.

“His lunch,” Jackson laughed.

“We got some new equipment that he’s playing with in the test building,” John pointed over his shoulder towards the larger building a few hundred yards from the station. They built it a few years ago to test out new materials they received. Stiles always wanted to test them. Of course, by test they really meant play.

“I guess I can bring him his lunch out there then,” he sighed before he set the bag on his desk and thought about the last time Stiles played out there and ended up getting himself tangled in tripwires made out of a new metal alloy that would snap back and wrap around their legs so they couldn’t flee after falling over and getting back up.

“Are you wearing Stiles’ hoodie?” John raised a brow.

“Yep,” Jackson rolled his eyes before making his way over to where his boyfriend was. John, while certainly on board with their relationship, was still surprised by it. He thought they still hated each other sometimes. Jackson and Stiles fought like it every so often. But they made up for it, every time. They usually had to replace a bed frame every time they made up too.

When he stepped into the building he made his way to the observation room with the big window. He could hear heavy music playing that Stiles was likely utilizing to amp up his experience with whatever new toys the department just acquired. The green light overhead was on, which meant that a session was going. If the light was red then all people inside had to stop and wait for it to turn green again. Stiles was the only one using it, so they didn’t really need to worry about people wandering in. He stepped up to the intercom.

“Hey, dickhead. You forgot your lunch,” he announced before pressing the button to turn the light red. Stiles then stepped out from around the corner and Jackson cursed. Stiles was looking ungodly sexy and Jackson was already making his way into the training area to get his hands on him.

“Are you wearing my hoodie, jerk?” Stiles beamed.

“And your underwear,” he smiled as he reached out to tug Stiles’ body to his own, “I don’t know what you’re wearing but can you take it home to wear in the bedroom?”

“Mmmm, probably not. But I’ve never been one for following rules,” Stiles teased as he leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend lovingly.

“Danny has Emmy tonight,” Jackson purred.

“Then I am definitely sneaking this outfit home,” Stiles confirmed and kissed Jackson again, only with far more desperation, “Did you really bring me lunch?”

“Yep. Meatloaf sandwich, roasted carrots and mushrooms, plus some cookies that Emmy made,” he replied, “I left it on your desk.”

“God, I love you,” Stiles groaned and started kissing Jackson’s neck all over.

“Love you too, weirdo,” he kissed the side of Stiles’ head and kept his hands on Stiles’ back. He moved his hands to Stiles’ hips and squeezed them lightly.

“Ya know, keep buttering me up like this I’m gonna ask you to marry me,” Stiles joked, sort of joked. He might have been thinking about it.

“We’re already married, or did you already forget kindergarten?” Jackson deadpanned. Stiles stared for a minute and realization washed over him in waves.

“Oh my god. We’ve cheated on each other so much since then. We are terrible husbands,” he chuckled.

“Yea, well, you can make it up to me. Tonight. With that outfit,” he planted a kiss on Stiles’ cheek and started dragging him over to the wall. He pressed  him up against it and buried his face against Stiles’ neck. He nuzzled and started nipping along his flesh. Stiles moaned lightly and fisted his hands in Jackson’s shirt. He was ready to start peeling off the jacket before the buzzing of the intercom interrupted them.

“How many times am I going to need to warn you about inappropriate sexual activity in the workplace?” Derek announced.

“Probably several more times,” Stiles hackled back and Jackson stepped back from his boyfriend and looked completely put upon.

“He gives us the same sexual harassment speech every time,” Jackson shrugged, “It’s not really harassment when we both want it. Not like I’m going to sue the precinct.”

“Derek is just a spoil sport,” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“I can hear you,” Derek said through the intercom again.

“When do you get to come home?” Jackson redirected.

“Not for a few more hours, I don’t think. Earlier if I beg my dad nicely enough. Later if people decide to commit several crimes,” he listed.

“Well, I suppose I’ll just go back home and…think about this outfit. In bed. Keep your phone handy,” Jackson teased, causing Stiles to groan.

“Why you gotta do me like that, Jacks?” Stiles whined.

“You like it,” he winked and waited for Stiles to follow him back into the main building. Stiles was unashamedly watched Jackson’s backside. He didn’t care at all that people knew what he was doing. It’s not like people weren’t completely aware that they were together, they’d been caught making out in almost every room of the station. Of course, now Stiles was just thinking about all the teasing pictures he was definitely going to get. Last time Jackson did this he nearly passed out at his desk when he got a series of pictures depicting Jackson riding their new dildo. Derek shot him dirty looks for the rest the shift because he definitely reeked of arousal. There was likely to be a repeat today. They kissed a few more times before Jackson left the station and Stiles sighed like a lovesick puppy as he watched him leave.

Ever since Jackson moved in with Emmy 2 years ago his world got flipped around. Not only was he put in charge of a kid who he now loves like his own daughter, he now has a very fulfilling and loving relationship with Jackson Whittemore. Which no one could have predicted. Except for maybe Lydia. She was more than smug when it was finally revealed that they were together. After they first had sex they decided to keep it to themselves and figure it all out without getting others involved. They really didn’t want to give Emmy any wrong ideas or get her too excited for something that might not happen. However, Peter sniffed them out right away and told Lydia. She kept it from the others but questioned both of them thoroughly. She gave them her blessing right away and said they had always been perfect for each other, even if they were both too stubborn see it.

After 6 months, they announced it to the rest of the pack, only some of them were surprised. Emmy was elated and asked if that meant they were going to live with Stiles forever. Jackson said they probably would and Stiles blushed. He had been in denial for awhile – just pretending like him and Jackson were fucking and nothing more. But he did love that jerk of a man no matter how hard he fought it. He had been afraid Jackson would just be another Matt, but he was the exact opposite. He was loving, attentive, sensitive, and just the right level of affectionate. Stiles was extremely tactile, Jackson almost moreso. They ended up running into Matt a few more times and Jackson was possessive in the best way. Stiles found Jackson’s hands constantly on him and he was probably scent marked at least 4 times in Matt’s presence. Matt at least, finally, had the decency to look disappointed when Jackson he kissed Stiles roughly and threw him over his shoulder. At least one other time Stiles had the pleasure of getting to see Matt, who had vomited all over himself, in the drunk tank one Sunday morning while Jackson brought him some coffee. It was in that moment, when Jackson was shyly handing him his breakfast and giving him a soft kiss while Matt looked on from the drunk tank that he regretted every second he let himself feel sorry for having left that mess.

Now, he spent every day happier than the last knowing he had Jackson and Emmy for, hopefully, the rest of their lives. Because he had thought about marrying the man. He thought about walking down the aisle while Emmy threw flowers at them. He can imagine his dad crying, probably Lydia too. And maybe he thought about becoming a dad. With Jackson. Scott, Allison, and Isaac had a little boy the year before. They didn’t “know” which one of them was the father, but that kid was clearly an Isaac clone through and through. A wolf too. Peter was clearly starting to want one and Stiles was sure Lydia would cave on that any day now. Their pack was growing and Stiles liked the idea of adding to it. They could adopt or get a surrogate. He hadn’t thought the details through, but he had thought about Jackson with a baby and raising a kid together. And Emmy would love a brother or sister. Even Derek had started seeing this woman from Oregon, who was also a wolf, and he had mentioned the idea of having kids a few times. If Derek, the most emotionally constipated of them all, could manage to make a family, then Stiles could too.

**_Jackson_ ** _: Just got home and you’ll be pleased to know that I picked out our biggest, vibrating plug and I’m going to do yoga in your office. Come home soon._

__

                As soon as he read it Stiles just groaned and let his head thump forward onto his desk. He was 1000% done. He was head over heels for Jackson and was probably going to die. But he needed to propose first. Definitely. He was going to marry the fuck out of Jackson Whittemore. His teenage self probably felt a shiver rush through him and had no idea why. 


End file.
